C'est le sang que tu verses qui fait qu'on se souvient de toi
by HPDramione
Summary: ATTENTION SAD END. La bataille finale faisait rage. Comme tellement d'autres, Remus et Dora se battaient. Et voilà qu'un poignard lancé par Bellatrix Lestrange arrive tout droit dans le dos de la métamorphomage... Préparez vos mouchoirs au cas où!


La bataille finale faisait rage. Les Aurors ainsi que les mangemorts tombaient tous, un par un... Les résistants se battaient et finissaient tous par mordre la poussière. Tout ça à cause de Voldemort. Cet être qui causait la mort de tant de personnes, cet homme qui lui-même ne méritait pas de vivre. Ce monstre qui cherchait à causer peine et souffrance autour de lui. Cet homme, que dis-je ? Cette horrible créature, qui voulait cette nuit ôter le dernier espoir de toutes les personnes avec un cœur, même le plus petit possible. Ce serpent qui voulait à tout prix leur ôter Harry Potter, afin de le tuer.

Dora et Remus Lupin se battaient, eux aussi. Eux aussi lançaient des sorts, eux aussi défendaient le seul sauveur du Bien le fils Potter. Chacun se battait contre 5 mangemorts d'un seul coup. Et, sans que Dora ne s'en aperçoive, une dague fut lancée par sa propre tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, et lui « déchira » le dos. Blessée mortellement, elle tomba à terre, et son amant ne tarda pas à se jeter vers elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

Dora Lupin était à terre et sa respiration était saccadée. Au lieu de lancer un sortilège de la mort sur son mari, les mangemorts le laissèrent retrouver sa femme. Peu importe, il mourrait forcément, et s'ils le laissaient la rejoindre et tenter vainement de la défendre grâce à ce sentiment faible, que dis-je ? Cette puérile plaisanterie qu'est l'amour, plus grande encore serait sa douleur lorsqu'elle s'en ira pour de bon. Quant à elle, elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Pour son mari, mais aussi pour son fils. Ted. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir.

Remus portait à présent Dora dans ses bras. Il faiblissait, mais devait l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Le cœur de la dernière battait de moins en moins. Il fallait absolument trouver Mrs Pomfresh... Il fallait résister. Pour elle. Elle était sa raison de vivre, la seule personne qui lui restait mis à part son fils. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle l'accepterait comme il était, n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle accepterait de se marier avec un loup-garou, un monstre comme lui. Il aimait Dora et ne supporterait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Mais c'était peine perdue. Bellatrix Lestrange, cette tueuse infâme, cette harpie à qui appartenait le poignard, s'était positionnée devant lui afin de lui faire perdre du temps. Un temps précieux. Tandis qu'il avançait, de plus en plus difficilement, il sentit le corps de sa femme devenir de plus en plus lourd. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se remémora les temps passés avec lui.

Flash Back  
C'était une douce journée d'été. Remus et elle étaient en 7ème année, à Poudlard. Ils étaient meilleurs amis et aimaient passer leurs après-midi ensemble, dehors. Ils étaient près du lac, adossés au saule pleureur. Ne tenant plus en place, Dora se leva, se dirigea vers le lac et se mit à éclabousser Remus, qui sourit légèrement  
**« Tu veux jouer à ça, Tonks ? Saches que je fais quand même partie des Maraudeurs, les pros des jeux à l'eau et des batailles géantes de boules de neige.**  
**- Ah, alors voyons comment ce Grand Lupin va bien pouvoir faire pour vaincre la Reine des Bêtises. »**  
Il sourit et se mit à l'éclabousser, lorsqu'elle lui envoya tellement d'eau qu'il en tomba à la renverse.  
**« J'ai gagné ! »** S'était-elle exclamée.  
Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Remus avait fait exprès de tomber. Et qu'il était à présent derrière elle. La surprenant, il la prit dans ses bras, s'avança dans l'eau et la laissa tomber dedans en un grand « PLOUF » retentissant. Elle riposta, et la bataille se termina par une égalité... Et un bon rhume chacun !  
Fin du Flash Back

Elle souriait, même si elle sentait proche sa fin et que son horrible tante était proche. Elle était faible. Ses cheveux devinrent noir sinistre, elle ferma les yeux, et c'est dans les bras de son amant qu'elle s'éteignit. Remus n'osait y croire. Il n'eut même pas le temps de vérifier si c'était réellement fini, s'il n'allait réellement plus voir son sourire, ses maladresses continuelles, son visage enjoué, qu'il tomba à terre. Et par un éclair vert, Remus Lupin ne fut plus

******  
La bataille finale était terminée. Voldemort avait été vaincu, et Peeves chantant à présent cette chanson de sa composition :  
**« On les a eu, vaincus, battus,**  
**Le p'tit Potter est un héros,**  
**Voldy nourrit les asticots**  
**Ils ont tous été écrasés**  
**Maintenant on peut rigoler ! »**

Mais la joie n'était pourtant pas autant présente que l'on pourrait l'imaginer. En effet, ils avaient perdu tant de personnes, tant d'âmes, que ce n'était plus si heureux. Pendant qu'ils s'occupaient des morts et des blessés, personne ne vit Ted Lupin se diriger à quatre pattes entre les cadavres dont il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de la présence. Il avança plus vite lorsqu'il vit ses parents à terre, et prit comme sa mère une chevelure noire.

**« Papa ? Maman ?**  
**- ...**  
**- Héo ! On va zouer ?**  
**- ...**  
**- Papa... Maman... persévéra Ted, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.**  
**- ...**  
**- Pourquoi vous répondez paaaas ?**  
**- ...**  
**- Maman?**  
**- ...**  
**- Papa ?**  
**- ...**  
**- Maman... »**

Il se mit à pleurer. Il semblait avoir compris, il ne pourra plus jamais jouer avec ses parents. Plus jamais leur faire de câlins, plus jamais. Il se positionna entre eux deux et s'accrocha de ses petites mains, toujours en pleurant, aux vêtements de ses parents.  
Et c'est avec les larmes sur le visage qu'il s'endormit pour la dernière fois auprès de son père et de sa mère.


End file.
